starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Mewberty/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E11 Oskar kicking his feet.png S1E11 Oskar's drink.png S1E11 Oskar singing.png S1E11 Oskar and his car.png S1E11 Oskar playing his keytar with his tongue.png S1E11 Star gazing at Oskar.png S1E11 Marco pointing at Star's forehead.png S1E11 Marco tells Star she has something on her forehead.png S1E11 Star notices her first Mewberty heart.png S1E11 Star looking at purple heart.png SE11 This is not paint.png S1E11 Star "quiet Marco".png S1E11 more purple hearts growing around Star's mouth.png S1E11 Star pulling her hair over her face.png S1E11 Star with her hair over her face.png S1E11 Don't confuse this with your Earth things.png S1E11 This is gonna get really weird.png S1E11 Star Begs Marco to keep her away from boys.png S1E11 Star "Marco's a boy".png S1E11 Star watching as Marco is about to leave.png S1E11 Marco asks how weird.png S1E11 Destroy the school weird.png S1E11 Star sneaks away.png S1E11 Walking through school.png S1E11 Star brushing her hair away.png S1E11 more hearts appear near Star's mouth.png S1E11 Star "I don't think this is such a good idea".png S1E11 Star noticing a boy drinking water.png S1E11 Marco looking back at Star.png S1E11 Star watching boy drink water.png S1E11 Running the fountain for a boy.png S1E11 Star "my turn".png S1E11 Marco grabs Star.png S1E11 Star's hand transforms into purple slime.png S1E11 Star sticking to her locker.png S1E11 Marco looking at his purple hand.png S1E11 Star being pulled into locker.png S1E11 Locker door closing on Star.png S1E11 Marco suggests looking in the magic book.png S1E11 Marco running to get Star's spellbook.png S1E11 Star's locker with purple slime.png S1E11 Spanish class.png S1E11 Ferguson in Spanish class.png S1E11 Ferguson responding to Marco.png S1E11 Marco leaving Ferguson.png S1 E11 Pealing a heart.png S1E11 Star putting heart outside locker.png S1E11 Star after removing all the hearts.png S1E11 Star "that's better".png S1E11 Star looking at her hands.png S1E11 Hearts come back.png S1E11 Swimmers walking in hallway.png S1E11 Swimmers about to excercise.png S1E11 School swimmers.png S1E11 Percing through the blinds.png S1E11 Hearts pouring out of locker vent.png S1E11 Janna pulling a sack.png S1E11 Janna carrying a large bag.png S1E11 Janna revealing Star's book of spells.png S1E11 Hope 'what is it'.png S1E11 Hope 'can we use it to get my parents to stop fighting'.png S1E11 Janna with Star's spell book.png S1E11 Marco 'gimme that'.png S1E11 Make magic together.png S1E11 Janna has Marco's house keys.png S1E11 Marco looking through the spell book.png S1E11 Marco 'this doesn't make any sense'.png S1E11 Glossaryk pops out of book.png S1E11 Glossaryk twirling his beard.png S1E11 Glossaryk introducing himself.png S1E11 Glossaryk's full name.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'at your service m'lady'.png S1E11 Marco 'I'm not a m'lady'.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'could have fooled me'.png S1E11 Marco trying to pull spellbook open.png S1 E11 Marco opens the magic book.jpg S1E11 Book bouncing up and down.png S1E11 Book laughing at Marco.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'what's up with her'.png S1E11 Marco telling Glossaryk about Star's mewberty.png S1E11 Glossaryk rising out of the book.png S1E11 Glossaryk trying to strike a deal with Marco.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'pudding'.png S1E11 Marco 'what'.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'I want pudding'.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'correct'.png S1E11 Glossaryck 2.jpg S1E11 Glossaryk holding out his hand.png S1E11 Marco groaning in obligation.png S1E11 Student taping on garbage bin.png S1E11 air drumming.png S1E11 Star in a purple cocoon of hearts.png S1E11 Star 'Boy'.png S1E11 Star looking at student.png S1E11 Star reaching her finger towards student.png S1E11 Hearts cover up Star.png S1E11 Star's eyes shine through flowers.png S1E11 Star inside locker covered in hearts.png S1E11 Locker overflowing from hearts.png S1E11 Marco arriving with pudding.png S1E11 Glossaryk opening book.png S1E11 Glossaryk opening his mouth for pudding.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'you've got to feed me'.png S1E11 Glossaryck talking.png S1 E11 Marco with a spoon.png S1E11 Marco feeding Glossaryk.png S1E11 Marco 'you got it all stuck in your beard'.png S1E11 Student looking at vines on the floor.png S1E11 Star's cocoon.png S1E11 Student touches the chrysalis.png S1E11 Stars hand appears from inside.png S1E11 Zeke startled by Mewberty Star.png S1E11 Star inside her cocoon.png S1E11 Star breaking down her chrysalis.png S1E11 Star emerging from her chrysalis.png S1E11 Star jumping into the air.png S1E11 Star emerges as a purple six arm fairy.png S1E11 Zeke looking up at Mewberty Star.png S1E11 Metamorphosed Star looking around.png S1E11 Glossaryk with pudding on his beard.png S1E11 Marco 'how do I make it stop'.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'It'll all be over soon'.png S1E11 Glossaryk telling Marco when Star will be back to normal.png S1E11 Glossaryk's watch.png S1E11 Marco 'she won't what'.png S1E11 Marco 'it's empty'.png S1E11 Glossaryk 'scrape the sides'.png S1E11 Glossaryk eating the last of the pudding.png S1E11 Glossaryk lying down in the spellbook.png S1E11 Glossaryk closing the spellbook.png S1E11 Janna hiding behind the corner.png S1E11 Marco running outside.png S1E11 Marco looking around.png S1E11 Marco alone in the school.png S1E11 Student asking Marco for help.png S1E11 Marco Alone.png S1E11 Captured boys.png S1E11 Marco 'Star' in disbelief.png S1E11 Star has another boy.png S1E11 Star sticking web to locker.png S1E11 Star trapping student in locker.png S1E11 Marco 'you gotta get a hold of yourself'.png S1E11 Star looks at Marco.png S1E11 Star looking back at Marco.png S1E11 Marco grabbing Star's arm.png S1E11 Star sticking Marco to locker.png S1E11 Star hears Oskar's music.png S1E11 Star following Oskar's music.png S1E11 Oskar playing music.png S1E11 Oskar through Star's eyes.png S1E11 Star 'Oskar'.png S1E11 Star about to attack.png S1E11 Marco 'oh no'.png S1E11 Marco catches Star in a tennis net.png S1E11 Marco holding onto badminton net.png S1E11 Star crashes into tree.png S1E11 Star pulls Marco through the tree.png S1E11 Star pulling Marco through clouds.png S1E11 Star pulling Marco around school.png S1E11 Janna looking through Star's spellbook.png S1E11 Students trapped in lockers.png S1E11 Marco being pulled by net.png S1E11 Star trapped in the net.png S1E11 Marco looking ahead.png S1E11 Marco lets go of the net.png S1E11 Marco coming to a stop.png S1E11 Marco faceplanting.png S1E11 Star is free.png S1E11 Star about to grab Oskar's car.png S1E11 Star pulling up Oskar and his car.png S1E11 Marco looking up.png S1E11 Marco 'goodbye Star'.png S1E11 Glossaryk sleeping on spellbook.png S1E11 Glossaryk silencing his alarm.png S1E11 Marco crying.png S1E11 Heart landing on Marco's nose.png S1E11 Hearts falling from the sky.png S1E11 Oskar and his car landing.png S1E11 Star landing back in her locker.png S1E11 Star emerging as her normal form.png S1E11 Marco hugging Star.png S1E11 Marco hugs Star.png S1E11 Marco and Star feel wings.png S1E11 Star looking at her wings.png S1E11 Star happy about her wings.png S1E11 Star telling Marco about her mewberty wings.png S1E11 Marco asking if Star can fly.png S1E11 Marco and Star gliding.png S1E11 Failed attempt to fly.png Концепт-арты Mewberty Concept 1.jpg Mewberty Concept 2.jpg Mewberty Concept 3.jpg Mewberty Concept 4.jpg Mewberty Concept 5.jpg Mewberty Concept 6.jpg Mewberty Concept 7.jpg Star and Marco Sketches.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy classroom door.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy lockers.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy lockers 2.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy courtyard.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy courtyard 2.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy lockers 3.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy lockers 4.png Mewberty background - Echo Creek Academy lockers 5.png Mewberty background - Cloudy sky.png Прочее mew evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона